I'm Going Slightly Mad
by The One
Summary: Peter goes slightly mad.


The Ghostbusters arrived home after a long day of busting. Once getting out of Ecto-1, Peter headed straight for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a few cans of beer to take up to bed with him.  
  
"Peter, it's 6 o'clock." Ray said, pointing to his watch, "Isn't it a little early to be hitting the hay?"  
  
"It's never early to lie in bed, drinking beer and reading adult magazines, Ray!" Peter replied.  
  
Ray didn't know how to respond to this. Peter headed upstairs.  
  
"Let him go, Ray." Egon suggested, "He needs sleep after what happened to him."  
  
"Yeah." Winston said, sitting down in front of the television, "I've never seen anyone fight off a huge blob of jelly for so long!"  
  
Ray sighed and sat down next to Winston. Egon headed down to the basement to empty the ghost traps.  
  
+++++  
  
"That's what I call a woman!" Peter said, his eyes fixed on the photo of a naked woman in the shower, "If Egon caught me looking at this, he'd go insane!"  
  
"PETER!" the voice of Egon called out.  
  
Peter flew out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Egon was standing next to the pole, staring down at him.  
  
"Have you been reading naughty magazines again, Peter?" he asked, moving closer.  
  
"Of course not. How could you even come to such a ridiculous conclusion?" Peter replied, secretly knowing Egon would find out the truth.  
  
"You better not be, or you're gonna be wearing those boots as a bobble hat!" warned Egon, pointing down at Peter's jelly-covered boots.  
  
"I cross my heart and hope to lie - uh, die!" Peter said, not managing to cover up his stutter.  
  
Egon gave him a dirty look and then left.  
  
"That was close." Peter said, kneeling down, "Now, where the hell did my mag go?"  
  
Just then, a small creature lunged at him from under the bed and clawed at his face. He desperately tried to loosen the creature's grip, but the little bugger was really strong. In the end, Peter had to breath on it, killing it instantly.  
  
"What the heck was that thing?" Peter asked himself, "And where the hell is my mag?"  
  
He eventually found his magazine, which was actually just sitting on his pillow. He then clambered back into bed, but was thrown out again when an earthquake ripped the firehouse in half. Once it had stopped, Peter got up, only to realize that he had been ripped in half aswell.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" he screamed.  
  
Egon, Ray and Winston came running up.  
  
"Woah!" Winston said, "If this was some sort of freak show, you'd be what's hot!"  
  
"You've gotta help me, guys." Peter said, feeling rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Pull yourself together, man!" Ray joked.  
  
The others stared at him.  
  
"Tought crowd." Ray whispered.  
  
"We better get him fixed." Egon suggested.  
  
The three of them then grabbed both halfs of Peter and took him down to the laboratory. Once getting there, they flung him down on a table and went to get some selotape.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, we did try it once before." Egon replied.  
  
"Did it work?" Peter asked.  
  
"No, but I'm pretty sure I know what went wrong!" Egon replied.  
  
Ray and Winston injected anasthetic into both of Peter's arms and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep...  
  
+++++  
  
Peter opened his eyes. He looked down at his body and didn't see what he expected to see. Instead of seeing his stomach and a certain reproductive organ - he saw his spine and a rather bruised bum.  
  
"GUYS!" he called out, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"  
  
Egon, Ray and Winston came running in.  
  
"What do you call this?" Peter asked, "Reverse repair?"  
  
"We thought you were getting bored of seeing the same parts of your body all the time, so we simply turned your head around!" Ray replied.  
  
"Pretty neat, huh." Winston said, "Now you can watch the show when you go to the loo!"  
  
"Trust us, Peter. You're going to love being like this." Egon said, leaning over him.  
  
Peter looked to his right and noticed a chainsaw leaning against the wall. He dived for it, but stopped in mid-air. Somehow, he had been frozen in time. The others weren't moving either.  
  
"This may be an understatement, but I think I'm going slightly mad!" Peter said, struggling to move his lips.  
  
All of a sudden, time started up again. But, Peter wasn't in the laboratory anymore. He was on the roof. His dive continued over the ledge and he fell many feet to the bottom, crashing down on a bus.  
  
+++++  
  
Peter shot up in bed. He had just had the maddest dream ever. It had seamed so real, so he was relieved to know that it wasn't.  
  
"It'll be a long time before I fall asleep again!" he said to himself, getting out of bed.  
  
He stood up, but something didn't feel right. He looked down at his body. He was still back to front.  
  
"Oh well." he said, "I could get used to it." 


End file.
